Meet The Pyro
by CLOWNFISH14
Summary: Its a rainy day at the red team fortress, and everyone can't wait for there new uniforms to come in. Pyro's uniform shows the team what gender they are. But when spy gets tired of Pyro's mumbling and decides to say something how will pyro react? And what caused pyro to go to such extremes? I suck at summary's. its Just a one shot that I may make a sequel to one day


** Yup I hope you like it, its just a one shot that I may make a sequel to one day ^_~**

* * *

It was a rainy day with barley any sun and everyone was still asleep..everyone except Pro that is. pro was always up at 5:00 to take a shower and get dressed without anyone seeing pyro without there mask. Pyro also likes to make breakfast for everyone. it was a good thing to pass the time other than talking to ballonacorn about his bad drinking habit or lighting a match and watching it burn. Once Pyro was done with getting dressed in there favorite red suit and black gas mask, they skipped there way down the hall to the kitchen. but on there way there they bumped into something big... or someone ...pyro freaked out and scrambled for there flamethrower they got it and tripped whoever they bumped into, jumped on them and pinned them to the ground, flamethrower pointed directly in that persons face. But another look and the pyro could see that it was only heavy. Pyro let out a breath and calmed down, quickly getting off him and mumbling an apology. Pyro really needed a new gas mask so thank god the new uniforms are coming in today, maybe they will get a new mask they can actually see through, and a lollipop axe to match.

"murph phery"

Heavy got up and pated pyro on the head cousin pyro to flinch and back away. Heavy was concerned for the little pyromaniac and tried to cheer pyro up.

"don't vorry it fine really its never bad to have an eye out... so vare are you going little pyro?

"ahhh...murph mahh murph min.

Heavy tilted his head in wonder as to what the little pyro said. "can't understand you with mask... take off?"

"murph"

**(Heavy Pov**)

Pyro shook there head and continued on there way to the kitchen, I followed and when they got to the kitchen he smiled... so pyro has been the one waking him up to the smell of fresh eggs and pancakes in the morning he should thank her... or is pyro a boy?...I never really found out. maybe I should offer to help with the cleaning and try to get to know pro better.

"so did little pyro need any help?"

I asked, hoping pro would say yes but all I got was.

"mur murph uh"

pyro shook there head again and started making the eggs, so I just sat at the table and played with my twin guns. Once the table was served Scout and Medic came in, they each grabbed a plate and went to the table. I got up to get my plate and when pyro handed it to me I thanked him.

(no ones pov)

"tank you very much little pyro I really appreciate it" pyro looked up and tilted there head a little. pyro wasn't that used to being thanked by anyone other than medic so this was a nice surprise... pyro decided to put two more pancakes on his plate and sent heavy off with a smile. Ones heavy got back to the table he saw spy there with a cup of coffee.

"did you ear zat ze new uniforms a coming in tozay?"

"yah and some of us are getting new weapons, I hope i get a wicked new bat"

Said scout excitedly.

"ja I hope I get a new syringe gun"

Medic said with a sip of his tea.

sniper and engineer came in with a pile of boxes.

"haya guys these are the new uniforms and equipment but were not supposed to open them yet so don't touch until we get the A ok got it?

Sniper said as he placed the packages down with engineers.

"Ja"

"we"

"ya"

"da"

"murph"

Everyone agreed so Sniper started walking towards the door.

"ok lets go train for now"

He said as he disappeared from view. and with that everyone got up and followed sniper and engineer to the training rooms. Heavy was on his way out but then he noticed that pyro wasn't coming. He turned around and saw pyro cleaning up the plats and doing the dishes, so heavy grabbed a broom and started to sweep, happy that pyro didn't complain about someone helping.

when they were done pyro and heavy both went to the training room /_when I say training rooms just think hunger games/ _

When they got to the training rooms everyone was doing there different things, so pyro just went to the closest training simulation room and got out there flamethrower which pyro named spark.

three hours later and everyone was finishing up and packing there weapons, everyone except the pyro. Heavy watched in awe as pyro dodged and flipped around the simulation room pyro hadn't missed one target and they have 58 hits straight without missing and the max you can get is 60. But when pyro saw heavy watching them, pyro got nervous, tripped, and fell missing the last target by a long shot. Heavy came and lent pyro a hand but they refused and got up on there own and walked away.

While everyone else went to the shower rooms, pyro went to there room to brush there hair. it gets really messy when it's stuck in a mask all day. Pyro's room is always dark, it has one body mirror on the wall, a small dresser, a bed, and of course a small inflatable unicorn in the corner. Pyro walked over to there pink little friend, and sure enough ballonacorn had managed to get drunk while pyro was gone yet again. Pyro gave him a lecture on how alcohol is bad for you and that too much can kill you. That seemed to snap ballonacorn to his senses and he promised he'd try to break the habit. Some times pyro thinks ballonacorn needs a girlfriend or something to help cool his nerves, but not now pyro needs to brush there hair while everyone is still taking showers. Thank goodness pyro took a shower in the medical wing right after practice. He silently thanked Medic for letting him use it all the time.

**(pyro pov**)

I took my mask off, letting my long white fowhalk out and sat in front of the mirror. My scared face had not changed,. I hate my face I hate my body, I'm too skinny but when I eat to much I get too fat it so frustrating. I can't wait to battle against blue team again its been a while since I've been to pyroland and I'm beginning to miss it. Anyway my fowhalk had grown down to my butt while the shorter sides stuck out like a porcupine, it was a mess so I grabbed my moms old brush and went to work. First the sides then the back... that's what my mom would say while brushing my hair, she liked it long so I kept it long cutting it only to my shoulder blades... speaking of which. I grabbed the scissors and started to cut. Once it was back to my shoulder blades I stopped and started to cut the sides a little more so that they were not in my face. I don't know why I like this hair style so much, but it makes me feel pretty so I keep cutting it like this. I then grabbed my purse and got out my lighter and an old note my mom wrote to me telling me why I shouldn't let others see me without a mask. It also had my name on it so that I wouldn't forget "_**Luka"**_ once I was done brushing and cutting my hair I grabbed my mask and skipped to the lounge where I found everyone staring at me, I put my hands up in defense even though I didn't know what was going on... that is until I saw the pile of boxes. scout got up and grabbed my hand and dragged me to a near by chair.

"there you are we were waiting for you! we can't open the boxes without you it was and order... but now that your here..."

**(heavy pov)**

Once pyro was here we were allowed to open the packages, so scout went first. He opened the box with shout written on it and pulled out a new red stainless steel bat and a new uniform.

"I'm gunna go try this on just wait"

He said as he ran out of the room and came back with a black shirt with a red jacket, red pants and black sneakers. He posed in front of everyone like the show off he was.

"I love this new uniform and this new red bat is way cooler than my old gray one!... sniper your turn."

Sniper got out a new red sniper rifle and a uniform, he walked out of the room and when he came back he was dressed in a black shirt with a red trench coat, black pants and red army boots.

"damn this rocks and this rifle my god!... ok engineer its your turn."

Engineer got out a new uniform. He probably didn't get a new weapon because his are already tweaked to perfection. When he came back he was dressed in a black shirt with a red army jacket, red pants and black army boots.

"I like it a lot... spy its your turn."

Spy grabbed out a bracelet looking thing which he quickly stuffed in his pocket. We aren't supposed to hide weapons from our team but since nobody else said anything I didn't either. Then he got out a uniform and once he came back he was dressed in a new red mask, black turtle neck, red pants and black army boots.

"it is a good fit no?... medic its your turn"

Medic got out new syringes a new red syringe gun and a uniform, he went and came back in a red lab coat black pants and nice black shoes.

"yes this vill do...now heavy it is your turn"

I got up and grabbed two red pistols and a uniform, then quickly ran out of the room to put my cloths on. When I came back I was dressed in a black shirt with red overalls and black army boots...I felt sharp...I liked it.

"I love it. It fit vary nice yah?"

I got a thumbs up from everyone then looked at pyro who was clapping.

Pyro clapped there hands together and reached in the box and pulled out a black tomahawk a black gas mask with smaller but better filters, and a red uniform... and...I brand new crome black flamethrower with a red trigger. Pro grabbed there stuff and ran out of the room, and when they came back Pyro had on a tight fitting red pyro suit with a black half jacket with a hood, black boots that went up to there knees, and black tight fitting gloves. Pyro was either a flat chested girl or a very slim guy. I couldn't help it he looked so good in it. I clapped.

"pyro you look so good in new suit I love it, and new weapons sure to be useful ya?" he nodded, clapping his hands together and saying something I couldn't understand but it didn't matter, he was happy.

"wow I didn't know he was a guy"

Scout said as he stared at pyro's curves.

"yes I could have sworn it was a girl"

Said engineer as he handed sniper a bundle of cash.

* * *

A couple of days past since that day and everyone has gotten used to there new uniforms and weapons. But as the team were having breakfast Spy decided to say something to pyro.

Spy walked up to pyro who was sitting at a table in the corner of the kitchen away from the others for who knows why.

"so ever since we a found out ya gender you still insists on hiding ya face.. why can't we see?...I will let you sit with us if you show me"

Spy said with a slim smile. But pyro shook his head and pointed at spy's pocket where he had put his weapon without the others knowing.

"murph maaph min yah prophet?"

"Ze is nosing in ma pocket, and even if the was I would never show it to ze likes of a pyro Luke you! Now come on I'm sick of your mumbling show me!"

"Mr m mot spurring yah". Said pyro as he turned around and started to leave.

"Don't you za walk eway from me! You secrete keeping freak! You are probably ugly anyway covered in bruises or sca-". but just then pyro landed and uppercut to spy's jaw knocking him out instantly. Everyone looked at pyro in shock. It wasn't like him to lose control like that, he is usually happy go lucky, skipping around instead of walking around, and making people laugh. There was even this time where medic was experimenting with plants and pyro didn't know so he picked all the flowers and made little crowns for everyone. Even when he was mad or if someone was mad at him he never hit one of his own teammates before.

Pyro had his hands in fists and was shaking with rage, he then grabbed his flamethrower and pointed it at spy. Medic got up and slowly walked over to the mad pyro.

"shhh calm down its ok just put za gun down and we can go talk ok?" pyro dropped his gun and then dropped to his knees, you could here the labored breathing from his mask he was clearly having an episode. Medic rushed over to him, took one of his glove off and felt his hands. They were cold and clammy and he was shaking violently.

"Calm down pyro you a having a panic attack you need to control your breathing to stop hyperventilating. Now come on. in ...and out... in ...and out"

pyro did what medic said and calmed down and after a while they both stood up and medic led him out of the room. Scout got up and cracked his back.

"well that was weird, who knew pyro had a dark side let alone grate hand to hand combat skills. I'm going to go see what's up you guys should follow...leav spy he deserved it."

Everyone got up and followed scout out of the room, leaving spy on the floor. And when they got to the waiting room of the medical wing they saw medic writing down something on a piece of paper and sticking it on a bottle of pills. Sniper walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"so... what's up with pyro, is he alright?"

medic turned to them and sighed medic turned to the team and sighed.

"no I'm sorry... you all know that pyro has never acted normal right?"

"ya"

"da"

"M hm"

"Yes"

Everyone agreed he was always kind of crazy

"well you see pyro suffers from psychosupremia. He can't read or write over a 4th grade level, he has mixed senses, and he fights through delusions he calls Pyroland. And over the years it has slowly been getting wors...and I fear that one day... we vill lose our little pyro to complete the utter madness. But for now I beg of you to be nice to him while he's still around."

It was quiet but everyone nodded in agreement. They would make pyro happy, they would fight side by side with pyro, they will all cherish every second they have with him...


End file.
